villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mademoiselle (Martyrs)
Mademoiselle is the main antagonist of the 2008 film Martyrs, and its 2015 remake of the same name. She is an elderly woman who belongs to and leads a cult-like group dedicated to discovering what comes after death. She was portrayed by Catherine Bégin in the original film, and Kate Burton in the remake. Personality Mademoiselle is an extremely dedicated person who is completely obsessed with discovering the truth of the afterlife. She is quite intelligent and able to lead an entire organization. However, she is extremely cold, as she does not care for all of the suffering that she puts her subjects through. Mademoiselle is a coward as she does not want to feel any pain herself. The unspeakable torture she lets others endure show just how willing she is to find it out. She herself believes that those who are to weak do not deserve salvation and thinks that those who do transcend, will be thankful to her. Biography She developed the idea of being able to discover the afterlife by creating "martyrs". She planned to inflict systematic torture upon people, so that their suffering allows them to transcend this world and get a glimpse of another plane of existence. Mademoiselle also believed the world to be divided into "victims", being those who cant bear the pain, and "martyrs", those who can accept it and transcend. She kept relentlessly pursuing the goal to create a true martyr. What she discovers is that young women are the most sensible to that enlightenment. She captures and gathers many women and let them be physically abused by all her underlings. So far, all of their attempts have failed, and they have only created "victims", as the women were driven insane, although some have gotten quite close. One of the captured girls, Lucie, managed to escaped the facility, after already enduring lots of torture as a child. Lucie eventually tracks down some of the members of Mademoiselles society and kills them. Anna a friend of hers comes to that house and is shocked. Lucie commits suicide and leaves Anna behind. Other members arrive and bring her to Mademoiselle. She explains everything about her secret philosophical society. She also reveals that their society was responsible for Lucie's childhood kidnapping. Anna becomes their latest subject and is imprisoned in a chamber and relentlessly tortured. Soon after, Mademoiselle realizes that she has progressed further than any other test subject, and has reached the "final stage" and will suffer no more. Anna is taken to a surgeon and is skinned alive. She survives the procedure, entering a state that is described as being "euphoric" and likened to achieving transcendence. Mademoiselle is very excited and eager to speak to Anna about her experience. Anna then whispers into her ear.Members of the society begin gathering at the house to learn of the insights Anna shared with Mademoiselle. As Mademoiselle prepares herself, a doubting member asks her if what Anna said was clear and precise. Mademoiselle replies that there is no room for interpretation, and asks him if he could imagine what comes after death. When he says no, she tells him to "keep doubting" and places a revolver in her mouth and shoots herself. Category:Extravagant Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Nihilists Category:Obsessed Category:Remorseful Category:Social Darwinists Category:Suicidal Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Cult Leaders Category:Extremists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fanatics Category:Elderly Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Non-Action